Excess body fat, or adipose tissue, may be present in various locations of the body, including, for example, the thighs, buttocks, abdomen, knees, back, face, arms, and other areas. Excess adipose tissue can detract from personal appearance and athletic performance. Moreover, excess adipose tissue is thought to magnify the unattractive appearance of cellulite, which forms when subcutaneous fat lobules protrude or penetrate into the dermis and create dimples where the skin is attached to underlying structural fibrous strands. Cellulite and excessive amounts of adipose tissue are often considered to be cosmetically unappealing. For example, excess adipose tissue located at a subject's outer thighs can form “saddlebags,” and excess adipose tissue at the sides of the subject's waistline can form “love-handles” or a “muffin top.” Diet and exercise may be insufficient to significantly reduce such excess adipose tissue.
Aesthetic improvement of the human body often involves the selective removal of adipose tissue. Currently, the most common procedures for this purpose are invasive, such as liposuction or other surgical techniques. Invasive procedures, however, tend to be associated with high cost, long recovery times, and increased risk of complications. In many instances, non-invasive or minimally invasive procedures can allow some or all of these disadvantages to be avoided while providing at least comparable clinical outcomes as those of invasive procedures. For example, non-invasive removal of excess subcutaneous adipose tissue can eliminate both unnecessary recovery time and discomfort associated with invasive procedures, such as liposuction. Conventional non-invasive treatments for removing excess body fat typically include application of topical agents, use of weight-loss drugs, regular exercise, dieting, or a combination of these treatments. One drawback of these treatments is that they may not be effective or even possible under certain circumstances. For example, when a person is physically injured or ill, regular exercise may not be an option. Similarly, weight-loss drugs or topical agents are not an option if, as another example, they cause an allergic or negative reaction. Furthermore, fat loss in selective areas (e.g., inner or outer regions of the thighs) of a person's body often cannot be achieved using general or systemic weight-loss methods.
Other methods designed to reduce subcutaneous adipose tissue include laser-assisted liposuction and mesotherapy. Non-invasive methods include applying radiant energy to subcutaneous lipid-rich cells via, e.g., radio frequency and/or light energy, such as described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0036300 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,063, or via, e.g., high intensity focused ultrasound (HIFU) radiation such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,258,674 and 7,347,855. Additional methods and devices for non-invasively reducing subcutaneous adipose tissue by cooling are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,341 entitled “METHODS AND DEVICES FOR SELECTIVE DISRUPTION OF FATTY TISSUE BY CONTROLLED COOLING” to Anderson et al. and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0251120 entitled “METHODS AND DEVICES FOR DETECTION AND CONTROL OF SELECTIVE DISRUPTION OF FATTY TISSUE BY CONTROLLED COOLING” to Anderson et al., the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.